


Strong enough (to love you)

by kaynat98



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Family, Smut, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynat98/pseuds/kaynat98
Summary: Prompt:Seokwoo is an alpha, but he's never been interested in the likes of omegas until his pack takes in the wounded Chanhee and everything changes.





	1. Strong for...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



Kim Seokwoo is very aware of the fact that he's an alpha. Alphas are supposed to be strong pack leaders and mate with omegas. It's an inherent truth that he has tried his hardest to avoid. Which is one of the reasons why he doesn't consider himself the actual leader of the six young werewolfs known to be his pack. More often than not, the actual burden of being pack leader falls on his best friend-Youngbin. The beta had been an anchor throughout the young alpha's harshest storms, and fell into the role of being the 'dad' with Seokwoo as the ever dutiful 'mom'. In another life, if the latter and the former had feelings for eachother that weren't platonic, Seokwoo would probably have mated Youngbin. How easy that would have been, Seokwoo thinks, to mate with your best friend who doesn't mind that you like cuddling or rarely yell at your idiot pack despite your alpha status. Of course, life for Seokwoo has never been easy. So, he is only mildly surprised when his youngest pack member, Taeyang, comes barging into their house with two even younger companions. One of whom is battered and bloodied with a large gash running through what Seokwoo assumes are normally a pair of kissable lips.

\----/----

"Look Appa, before you say anything this was not my fault-" Taeyang starts to explain through ragged breaths. Before he can even choke out an explination, Youngbin is swearing and shouting at an octave that makes even the bravest flinch. "Don't you fucking 'Look Appa' me, Yoo Taeyang! What have I told you about fighting?!" The elder of the four shouts with an anger born from the fear of his pack member possibly being injured. "I was only trying to help. That stupid Alpha kept picking on Chanhee. Hwiyoung stood his ground, but they're both just kids! I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, how was I supposed to know his entire pack would be there?!" The usually quiet young wolf is on the shy side, but has an obsession with being the hero and protecting those who cannot stand up for themselves. For obvious reasons, this causes both of his 'adopted' dads immense amounts of worry, and neither of them are stranger to Taeyang's habit of bringing in strays. 

"You can't go around sacking alphas in the face, because they're being arrogant jerks. That's now how it works and you know that! I know you train harder than any other member, but you're still an omega. I don't want you to get hurt." Youngbin says as Seokwoo steps closer to sniff the younger. His hair is tousled violently and he is smeared in blood that Seokwoo realizes-thankfully-is not his own. "Youngbin, he's fine. The blood isn't his." Seokwoo says in a placating tone as he looks all three boys over. Taeyang looks the same. His knuckles are bruised-presumably due to the fight he put up in order to protect the two younger wolves, but he is relatively unharmed and both Youngbin and Seokwoo are grateful. Lord knows, no one would've heard the end of it if Zuho found out that his precious boyfriend was hurt. 

"It doesn't matter Seokwoo, he's not always going to be so lucky." Youngbin challenges as Seokwoo slips the bruised arm of their wounded visitor over his shoulder and hooks his arm under the already wobbly legs. Both Taehyung and the boy, who Seokwoo assumes is Hwiyoung due to the lack of major wounds, release their grip on the young boy and allow Seokwoo to carry him in his arms. "I know that Youngbin, but now is not the time to lecture him. Go wake Inseong and tell him we've got another one-and that it's bad this time." Seokwoo orders in a demanding voice, one that even strong-willed Youngbin can't ignore. The elder nods curtly and turns on his heel to fetch their one of their eldest, and probably their smartest, pack members. "Thanks Dad-" Taeyang starts to express his gratitude to Seokwoo for his understanding, but is abruptly halted by the frustrated quip of his leader's voice. 

"Don't thank me, you are not off the hook. Your Appa is right, but your bloody friend is more important than scolding you right now. We are definitely discussing your punishment in the morning." Seokwoo says with a side glance that makes Hwiyoung cower. "Punishment? Are you serious?" Taeyang asks in disbelief and his only conscious friend, grabs his arm, clearly fearful about him standing up to the alpha. "Yes, I'm serious. You were careless and now someone is hurt because of it. You need to learn your place." Seokwoo says and the young wolf opens and closes his mouth in shock before stalking off to his room, leaving his shaken friend alone with the elder. "Hwiyoung? I need to take your friend to get patched up. You probably should get checked out too, the lab is down in the basment." Rowoon explains softly and Hwiyoung merely nods and follows beind him, streaks of tears having dried on his face. 

Seokwoo releases a tension filled sigh as he carries the lithe framed young boy to their in house infirmary that doubles as Inseong's lab. Looking down at the stranger who's name was Chanhee, was it? Seokwoo can't help but notice the soft pouty lips that decorate his face, and the soft curve of his nose that constrasts so much with the sharp lines of his jaw. His dark hair falls into his eyes as they bound down the wooden staircase, but he barely moves. If not for the slow rise and fall of his chest indicating his shallow breathing, Seokwoo would be confused as to whether he was sleeping or dead. Under the fluorescent lights of Inseong's lab, he notices how small the younger is. 

He lies him down on the bed and the boy's body weight barely causes the mattress to dip. Seokwoo eyes his slender frame and wonders if he eats well. Judging by the tiredness in his friend's eyes, and the way he melts into the couch by the bed, the two of them have definitely been on their own for quite some time. Chanhee can't be older than 18, and it's probably wrong for a Hyung of Seokwoo's age to ever look at him as man, but something tells the elder that Chanhee hasn't had the opportunity to be a child in a long time. Even as his right eye swells an ugly shade of purpley blue and blood runs down his cream colored skin, Seokwoo can't help but find him beautiful.


	2. Make me feel something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seokwoo can't help but feel affected by Chanhee, and the young omega doesn't mind staying close to his newfound pack.

The bright light of the basement filtered up the staircase as Inseong made his way to an anxious Seokwoo. "How bad is he?" The tall, dark haired alpha asked his fox-faced pack member. "He has some major bruising on his arms from trying to block the blows. A few of his ribs were hit, but luckily there were no breaks. I had to stitch his lip and above his right eye. The swelling should go down in a few hours, but he's probably gonna be down for a couple days. " Inseong stated plainly after releasing a tired yawn. Seokwoo made a sigh of relief before inquiring further, "What about his friend? He holding up okay?" Inseong readjusted his glasses from where they were perched on his nose as he nodded.

"Hwiyoung is fine, only needed a few bandaids. The blood and stuff kinda freaked him out. He's resting now, but Chanhee is awake. You should go see him." The elder advised with a small-almost knowing-smile. "Me?" Seokwoo asked with a surprised-not embarrassed-squeak that he prayed Inseong didn't read too much into. "Ne, He came in and out of consciousness a couple times and kept asking for the alpha that helped him. I think he's taken quite a liking to you." The elder said with a smirk. Seokwoo scoffed in over exaggerated disbelief before replying, "Hyung. Don't be ridiculous." He felt the tops of his ears growing warm at the suggestion and silently cursed Inseong for always being so perceptive. 

"Anyway, Jaeyoon just gave him another dose of painkillers. He should be alright to talk for a little while, but not too long-he needs to rest." Inseong clapped Seokwoo's shoulder encouragingly before making his way to his room. The young alpha breathed a weighted sigh before bounding down the steps to the lab. Jaeyoon was cleaning up the bloody gauze as Chanhee struggled to get comfortable. Hwiyoung was sleeping soundly, curled on the couch with one of their throw blankets. Seokwoo smiled at how much of a pup he looked like before turning his attention back toward the bed. It was Chanhee who noticed him first. Their gazes locked onto each other, and Seokwoo swears he felt something tug at him. Prickling just under the first layer of his skin was a feeling he hadn't ever experienced. 

Call it fate or whatever sappy description those romance novels have-he knew something was different. He hadn't ever been interested in mating-except when he had a rut and those were thankfully very infrequent-especially not with an omega. Seokwoo had always thought that his status and personality were terribly unmatched and that didn't exactly make him that best dating candidate. Sure Seokwoo was definitely athletic, so his strength wasn't in question, but What omega wants an alpha who's weak willed? He knew that he was supposed to be the fighter, the leader, the protector, but somehow he always fell short. For the first time he felt himself desiring to try and be strong for someone else-someone who needed him. A protectiveness surged through him, stronger than anything he had ever felt for his pack members. In that moment, looking into the dark brown orbs of the wounded omega, he had never wanted to hold anyone more. 

"Ah, Seokwoo. You're here, good. Look after them while I get Youngbin!" Jaeyoon chirped cheerfully despite it being near four am and having been dragged out of bed. Seokwoo nodded dumbly, barely paying attention to the red haired male's words as he retreated. He was still staring wordlessly at Chanhee, and the young omega cleared his throat awkwardly his cheeks tinged pink. The sound was a low rumble that hit Seokwoo square in the gut and caused him to nervously wet his lips. "Mianhae, I'm the pack leader Kim Seokwoo." The elder introduced himself, shaking off any bouts of anxiousness that tried to enthrall him. "Kang Chanhee." The younger answered with a voice deeper than he had expected of someone his age and size. The alpha couldn't help but find it pleasing to listen to despite it being hoarse from exhaustion. 

"How are you feeling Chanhee?" Seokwoo asked, his voice laced with genuine concern as he hovered by the omega's bedside. "Honestly? Like shit." Chanhee said with a grimace as he attempted to readjust himself unsuccessfully. The long-limbed alpha stuttered forward to help, arm winding around the younger's narrow waist. "L-Let me help.." Seokwoo managed to choke out, despite the desire that thrummed where bodies made contact. Chanhee could barely mutter words of agreement, his hand having found purchase on the alpha's shoulder and their faces only inches apart. The elder was gentle with the young omega, careful not to disturb his already painful wounds. Seokwoo swallowed thickly and avoided the younger's gaze, intent on quelling his growing arousal. 

With Chanhee that close to him it was hard to ignore some very apparent facts. He was indeed very beautiful, even bandaged and bruised Seokwoo found him breathtaking. He also smelled heavenly. When he was covered in blood it hadn't been distinguishable, but now Seokwoo could definitely pick up the scent. It was fruity and sweet like pineapple, but not in a way that made it nauseating. It was one that could only be described as intoxicating. Seokwoo was sure if he just pressed his nose to the younger's neck, that he could get drunk off the smell alone. He made sure to be quick, without hurting the omega, because if he had held him any longer he might not have been able to let go. The alpha had made a mental note to ask Inseong when his next rut was due. He definitely wasn't in his right mind. 

As Seokwoo fixed his blankets and pillow, Chanhee found it impossible to look away from him. He was handsome, tall, and obviously well toned underneath his thin T-shirt. He had an intense gaze, but it wasn't scary like many of the ones alphas had usually given him. He knew that the alpha found him attractive, he wasn't stupid and very well aware of his desirability as an omega. What surprised him was how gently the man had handled him. He repositioned Chanhee so carefully that it barely hurt at all. And despite his obvious attraction he was respectful. His hand didn't linger where he had held the younger's waist and the young omega found himself wishing that it had. When the alpha in question finally did look up, Chanhee didn't shy away from his gaze like every instinct in his head told him to. Normally he wouldn't dare risk looking an unfamiliar alpha in the eyes, but in Seokwoo's he found himself getting lost. 

"There.." Seokwoo said before standing and placing his hands dutifully at his sides. "T-Thank you, Alpha." Chanhee stuttered slightly, but regained his footing when he saw his nervousness mirrored in Seokwoo. A small fire crackled behind his irises, only for a second, and if Chanhee hadn't been looking at him so intently he would've missed it. The slight shift in Seokwoo's body language, the way his chest rose and fell quicker after hearing Chanhee speak. "You don't have to call me that. I wanted to help." Seokwoo said, slightly winded as if he'd been roughhousing. Normally, an omega calling an alpha as such would be done to display the utmost respect or in times of complete submission. "I know, but I want to." Strangely as the words left the younger's lips, it felt like a much more intimate exchange than they had it intended for it to be. Before either of them could dwell or read more into what they were experiencing, Jaeyoon returned with a concerned Youngbin on his heels. 

"How are the boys? Are they okay?" Youngbin asked almost exasperatedly and both Seokwoo and Chanhee turned. "We aren't boys. Hwiyoung-Hyung is nineteen and I'll be eighteen in less than four weeks." Chanhee answered with an indignant pout that didn't really help him prove his maturity. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had men staying with us. My apologies ahjussi." Youngbin replied and bowed with his playful sarcasm that even Chanhee had to laugh at before wincing at the pain. A bright half smile gracing his bloodied lips before he groaned. "Alright alright, enough jokes. He needs to rest." Seokwoo said with a stony expression that he will never admit was jealously. "Yeah, Seok's right. Both of you go upstairs and get some sleep. It's been a long night for us all." Jaeyoon chided as he administered Chanhee with medicine to help him sleep.

"You need to sleep too Hyung." Chanhee said tiredly, and Seokwoo had to smile at how cute and sleepy he looked while rubbing his eyes. "I will, don't you worry about me. You'll have to stay for a bit until you're fully healed. If you feel better tomorrow, we can set you and your friend up in one of the spare rooms. How does that sound?" Jaeyoon asked with a soft smile that he usually only used on their youngest members. It was meant to comfort the young omega and judging by the crooked smile he gave back, it worked. "That sounds good Hyung. I don't mind staying here, it's not like we have anywhere to go." Chanhee said with a soft yawn, his eyes closing sleepily as the medication lulled him into a restful state. "You don't have to go anywhere, just rest." Jaeyoon stroked dark bangs away from the younger's face as his breathing slowed and then turned back to the two onlookers. 

"You know we have to keep them right?" Jaeyoon said as the three ascended upstairs to the main living area. "They aren't stray dogs. We don't even know them or what pack they belong to." Youngbin answered matter of factly. "But Hyung. They're just kids!" Jaeyoon exclaimed. "And you heard Chanhee, they don't have anywhere to go. I mean have you looked at Hwiyoung? That boy probably hasn't had fresh meat in months." Seokwoo added with an urgent whine. "They do look kinda hungry..." Youngbin noted as Seokwoo and Jaeyoon gripped at his arms. "Come on Hyung. Let them stay otherwise I'll have to override you as pack alpha!" Seokwoo said in one last feeble attempt to convince his friend. Youngbin sighed and both he and Jaeyoon whooped in satisfaction. "Arraso, but this is only because they truly don't have any place go." Youngbin said with a sigh that was no where near as annoyed sounding as he had wanted it to be. Seokwoo nodded, trying to hide the huge grin that threatened to spread on his face. Maybe, just maybe, he was excited about the prospect of keeping Chanhee closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, we are back with another chapter, that is thankfully much longer this time. How do you all feel about Rowoon crushing on Chanhee? Our boy is already so gone and he doesn't even know it. Let me know what you all thought!


	3. Dream of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seokwoo can't shake thoughts of a certain soft-eyed omega and Inseong thinks he knows why.

Kang Chanhee was beautiful. Seokwoo was convinced that the young omega that had stumbled upon his doorstep was actually an angel in disguise. His unblemished skin was pale in contrast to the outdoorsy alpha who spent many of his days skinny dipping in the lake behind their cabin. He was tangled in bedsheets, hair tousled wildly and dark eyes blown with lust. The red sheets just barely covered his pink nipples, and Seokwoo found himself urging to take one between his teeth to see what sounds he could elicit from the younger. He crawled closer, so close that the sheets were the only thing separating their bare bodies. Chanhee bared his neck to the elder, and Seokwoo stopped to drink in his heavenly scent. His lips ghosted against the soft skin, a dark pulsing vein teasing him and begging to be marked. Mine. Seokwoo thought to himself before claiming his beautiful omega. 

\---/---

Seokwoo woke gasping for breath. During his fretful slumber he broke out into a cold sweat and his shirt stuck to his skin as he sat up. He was hard, painfully so, and completely bewildered by the cause of his problem. This was the second night in a row that he had dreamed of Chanhee. The young alpha had never experienced so much desire for one person. Sure, he'd had his handful of hookups after a little too much soju and eyeing someone on the dance floor, but this was different. It was beyond feelings of want, this was teetering near need and he hadn't even known the kid 48 hours ago. He needed to talk to Inseong, but his throbbing member was definitely going to prove to be distracting. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up. His boxers clinging to his thighs as he shuffled off to the bathroom. All you need is a shower Seokwoo. 

The alpha's room was at the end of the hall, and because he was situated in the back of the house, his bathroom was virtually private. None of the others would bother walking all the way down to his with there being three other baths closer to their rooms. That meant no one banging on the door needing to pee while he was in the shower, and no one barging in when he needed his alone time. He ran a hand through his messy hair and turned on the shower. Seokwoo stripped himself of his sweat-riddled clothes and stepped under the cool spray. The alpha hissed as the cold water met his hard on and silently cursed himself for not waiting for it to heat up. He sighed and tipped his head back to allow the, now warm, water to pelt his face. His vision blurred and for a moment he thought the shower had successfully cleared his mind, but then he saw him. 

It was his smile first, pearly and bunny-like whenever his lips were spread wide. Then, his large eyes, innocent and doe like whenever they focused on something. His shiny black hair covered his forehead and dusted the tops of his eyelids. Seokwoo bit his lip as he reached down to fist his swollen cock. An image of Chanhee with his pink lips parted had Seokwoo pumping with vigor. He wondered how it would feel to have the omega's hot mouth on his cock, taking all of him as he fucked into the wet cavern. Alpha. The younger's voice filtering through his ears was enough to send him over the edge. His hips stuttered forward, and he came with a hard groan. Thick white ropes of semen quickly washed away from the warm water. The young alpha sighed and quickly washed himself off before getting out and turning off the water. 

As soon as Seokwoo had hastily wrapped a towel around his waist, guilt crept up his throat and settled in the form of a lump. He was Chanhee's new Hyung and pack alpha. He was supposed to respect and protect the younger not jerk off in the shower to dreams of his face. The omega would definitely die if he knew, and probably think he was creepy like the alpha they ran into a few days prior. Seokwoo sighed as more guilt weighed him down and had him feeling more worn out than he had when he woke up. He padded through the hallway and toweled off his dark locks before a cough broke his train of thought. Seokwoo looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight of the object of his affections. A blush crept up Chanhee's neck as he took in the sight of the muscled alpha before him, and Seokwoo found himself admiring the younger's beauty once more. 

"Hey." The elder said before offering a soft smile and a lazy wave, he prayed that Chanhee didn't smell him. "Hey." The younger replied a bit breathlessly and Seokwoo had to fight the urge to ask him if he'd been running. Other than that, there has been no indication that the younger had discerned the sex smell that his early morning shenanigans had caused. "How are you feeling?" The young alpha asked, taking in Chanhee's appearance for the first time that morning. He had been in the infirmary for the past two days, so it was nice to see him up and walking. He was wearing one of Taeyang's shirts and maybe Jaeyoon's sweats. He recognized the old marvel tee as one he had gifted to the younger when he grew out of it. Even though the shirt was no longer his, it was once which meant that Chanhee was wearing his clothes. He smiled at that and a protectiveness surged through him again. One that made his chest tight and hands itch to pull the younger close. He wondered if he was the only one feeling that way. "I feel better, still hurts to walk, but Inseong said I could explore for a little bit-that I needed a little exercise. 

"Oh yeah? Did you see where he went?" Seokwoo asked with peaked interest, his pulse thrumming in his ears. "Um... Yeah, he's in the room with all the old books." Chanhee replied, probably with slight confusion as to why Seokwoo seemed so urgent all of a sudden. "The study? Great. Komawo." The alpha said before attempting to seek out the elder. "Um, Seokwoo-Hyung?" Chanhee said nervously making eye contact with the alpha now inches from him. "Yeah Chanhee?" Seokwoo answered before wetting his lips and gazing back, his focus temporarily shifting back to the omega. "Uh, don't you think you should change first?" The younger asked before flickering his eyes down to his towel. "Oh, right! I probably should wear a shirt... or something. Anyway, Have fun with your exploring, thanks again!" Seokwoo nodded and offered brisk goodbyes. Chanhee nodded, barely having time to wave before the elder ran off to get dressed.

\---/---

Once he was in more appropriate attire, a tank and jogging pants, he made his way directly to the study. "Hyung?" Seokwoo called out into the seemingly empty room. "Over here." Inseong responded before popping up from underneath the large oak desk. "Oh good, there you are. I need to ask you something." The pack alpha sighed in relief before speaking. "Ask away." The elder said encouragingly as he dusted off a book. "When is my next rut?" Seokwoo asked and ran a hand through his hair-a habit that Inseong noticed an increase in during times of nervousness. "Your rut? I'd have to check for exact dates, but it shouldn't be another two months at least. Wae, is something wrong?" The elder inquired with genuine concern. "Well, I don't know. I've been having these weird dreams." Seokwoo started with huff and paused to collect his thoughts. 

"What kind of dreams?" Inseong pressed, curiously eyeing the younger. "They were kind of sexual, which was weird because Chanhee was in them. In the last one, he was naked but all of the important parts were covered. I couldn't help but thinking how beautiful he was. He presented his neck to me, and I think I was about to claim him and then I woke up." Seokwoo explained the dream to the elder who listened intently and nodded when he finished. "I see." Inseong replied. "See what? It has to be my rut coming early right?" The tall dark-haired alpha exclaimed. "Ani, I'm thinking it's something else entirely." The elder answered. "What else could it be if not my rut?" Seokwoo asked with furrowed brows. "Well, for the feelings to have come on so fast in such a short amount of time and be accompanied by claiming dreams... it sounds to be like you two are soul bonded." Inseong responds with a click of his tongue. "Soul bonded? Hyung, don't be ridiculous." Seokwoo responded with a dismissive wave that Inseong could do nothing but laugh at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo. We are back with another chapter. It was supposed to be up two days ago, but I tweaked it a bit for one of my first lovely commenters on this fic @kaisoo12. I hope you enjoyed, and please let me now what you thought!


	4. Think of me (too).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chanhee swears he not in this alone and Hwiyoung is too busy crushing on Sanghyuk to care.

"I'm serious, Youngkyun. All of the dreams were about Seok-woo Hyung, and it's been really weird. When I ran into him yesterday he looked kind of guilty..." The raven haired boy paused with the realization of more pertinent information. "And! During breakfast he handed me a plate. Our hands touched and he pulled back like I had burned him-Do you think he's been having the dreams too?!" Chanhee exclaimed as his hand made contact with the elder's chest. The action nearly enough to send the blonde omega toppling off the tree branch they sat upon. Youngkyun gripped the bark of the tree for purchase, mumbled curses leaving his lips as he righted himself. "Yah! Are you crazy?! It's bad enough that you've got me out here freezing my damn balls off and now you want me to break my neck too?!" The elder shouted as his fear subsided and annoyance crept in. With only six days left until Christmas, it wasn't entirely smart to be outside in only hoodies and thin pajama pants. It had been the younger who insisted that they go out to have an "emergency one-on-one", but in their haste they hadn't gotten coats. 

"Mianhae, I know you hate heights but I couldn't risk talking to you in there. Someone would've heard us, and I couldn't live with myself if Seokwoo-Hyung found out I've been thinking about him like that." Chanhee apologized with a sheepish smile and Youngkyun huffed. "Why do you care so much about what he thinks. I've known you since you were twelve, and you don't even call me Hyung you brat." The elder said with a tight lipped scowl and arms folded. "Because, he's nice and kind... Aw come on, don't be like that Hyung you know you'll always be my favorite." The younger felt color rise to his cheeks as he spoke of the alpha and had to fight back at laugh at his best friend's pouting. 

"Forgive me, Hyunggg. He singsoned and nudged the grumpy blonde before attacking him with cheek kisses. "Fine fine, but let's get down yeah?" Youngkyun coughed and shrugged the clingy omega off of him. Chanhee climbed down with a natural agility that was only slowed slightly due to the soreness of his still healing ribs. He smiled up at his friend who had gripped the branch with shaky hands and waited for assistance with descending. "It's okay, just take my hand." The younger stuck his hand out to the nervous omega, the other positioned to catch him when he jumped down. Youngkyun fell into Chanhee's arms and the younger supported his weight easily. His hands gripped tightly on the waist that was even narrower than his. "I've got you." Chanhee said in a low voice that caused even his oldest friend to blush from where he was captured in his arms. "Be careful hyung. You look like you could fall in love with me after a swoon-worthy catch like that." The younger said with a huge shit-eating grin that his friend had to fight every urge not to smack off.

"I wouldn't fall for you, you're too cheesy and definitely not my type." Youngkyun spat as he struggled to get free. "Who's your type then? Sanghyuk Hyung?" Chanhee asked with a knowing smirk. "Who's yours? Seokwoo-Hyung?" He retorted. The smile fell from the younger's visage and was instantly replaced with protests. The elder shouldered past him and stalked off with the red faced omega hot on his heels. "Wait Hyung that's not fair!" Youngkyun pretended not to hear him and casually slipped back into the bustling house. "Hyung, I was only joking and it's not what you think. I don't li-" Chanhee ran after the elder armed with explanations but found them all caught in his throat upon realizing that they had an audience. The rest of the pack members eyed them  
curiously. "You were saying?" Youngkyun asked. "Never mind." The youngest muttered, and Youngbin clapped his hand together before speaking. The action startling almost everyone, but Seokwoo who stood close to his side.

"Now that everyone's here, it's the perfect time to announce our pack outing!" Youngbin said  
with an eager smile and a course of groans and protests followed. "Chinca Hyung? We just had an outing last month!" Sanghyuk exclaimed and the other pack members-minus Seokwoo-nodded in agreement, while Chanhee and Hwiyoung looked on. "That was then, this is now. Don't you want to take a drive into town? The Christmas fair is this weekend." Youngbin asked no one in particular with a hopeful smile. "I hate Christmas, we always wear those itchy sweaters." Zuho said with a huff. "Yeah, and you two don't let us watch anything but Christmas movies.." Jaeyoon added almost apologetically. "Don't be rude to your Appa, now. He and I both worked really hard for Christmas this year." Seokwoo chided the members gently and Taeyang clicked his tongue. 

"Yeah, because grinding coffee, and selling real estate to werewolfs part time are such grueling professions." The young, cat eyed dancer muttered before Juho elbowed him into silence. "Regardless to how grueling of a job you think it isn't, it is what allows us to have a home to live in and you all should be grateful of that. We are leaving for town in 10 minutes, and unless you want to find yourselves homeless for Christmas, you will all be ready to go." Seokwoo barked back with a fierce snarl that crushed whatever spark of confidence the omega had to challenge him with. Chanhee wet his lips and tried his best to silence the erratic beating of his heart as the alpha's eyes flickered onto his. "Okay, you heard him. Ka." Youngbin urged the other members as Seokwoo and Chanhee exchanged a heated stare. "You coming, kid?" Hwiyoung asked as he nudged his young friend back to reality. 

Seokwoo broke their gaze first, and cleared his throat before departing. After which, the young omega blinked in confusion and turned toward the elder. "Y-Yeah, I'm coming." He replied as Hwiyoung started toward their room and he numbly followed. "What was that with you and Seokwoo-Hyung back there?" The elder asked, voice laced with curiosity as they slipped into  
the room. Chanhee shrugged his shoulders, and tried his best to appear nonchalant as he rummaged through the small drawer of old clothes that the members gave him. "I dunno. We were just looking at each other, it was nothing." The younger replied a bit too quickly as he tugged on a pair of jeans. "It didn't look like nothing to me. He looked like he was ready to rip your clothes off and you looked like you'd let him." Hwiyoung replied as he finished getting his own pants on. 

"Would you shh? I said it was nothing. What if someone hears you?" Chanhee whispered with big, fearful eyes. "Oh come on, do you seriously think they'd listen in on us?"The blond haired omega asked as he threw on his warmest hoodie. He couldn't afford to get sick so close to the holidays. Werewolves may be warm blooded, but they certainly aren't impervious to the elements. "Not on purpose! But someone could... by accident." The younger flailed defensively and before the elder could reply there was a rap at the door. "Uh, are you two done? We're about to get going, and I don't think Seokwoo-Hyung was kidding about the being homeless thing." Sanghyuk said loudly behind the large plank of word. "We're ready hyung, see? I was just telling Chanhee here how fun the fair is going to be. Right Chan?" Hwiyoung peeked up instantly and all hit flung the door open to talk to his very obvious crush. Chanhee shook his head and nodded at his best friend before allowing them to trail ahead. It was just his luck, that only one seat was left with Seokwoo by the time he got to the driveway. Of course Hwiyoung had chosen to ride with Sanghyuk, which left him stuck with the Alpha whose gaze kept him up at night. So much for this being fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo! Long time no see, i apologize for the delay but life has been really crazy. I almost had this whole chapter done as well as like five more planned out in detail (plus chapters/plans for like six other fics), but my phone deleted them. I tried everything I could to get them back but it didn't work and o kinda lost my motivation to write after that because i lost such great ideas. I also started another year in college so that has been keeping me busy, but I promise to be back on track and update at least once a week. Thank you all for your continued love and support and I will try and get another chapter out by Monday since it's a holiday weekend.


	5. Take care of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group goes into town and Seokwoo realizes how much he doesn’t really know about Chanhee.

Seokwoo clenched and unclenched his hands, watching as the muscles tensed and relaxed each time he did it. The silence was killing him, well it wasn’t exactly quiet, Jaeyoon and Inseong were chatting animatedly about some medical conference they’d been invited to and Christmas music was playing on the radio. But the silence between him and the young omega was deafening, even if it was only apparent to them. It took everything in Seokwoo not to reach out and touch the younger. His scent was so sweet, so good that Seokwoo wanted to hold him in his arms and nuzzle him until he got drunk from it. He gnawed in his lip so hard he tasted blood, he was sure the younger could smell his distress, but couldn’t find it in himself to even conceal it. He just prayed that the long ride would end soon. Once in the center of town, Inseong pulled into the parking lot behind the fair’s entrance and Seokwoo sighed in relief. He couldn’t stand being wrapped in that tropical scent any longer or he would’ve surely starting nosing Chanhee’s neck. 

The pack members clamored out of their respective vehicles and crowded around Youngbin and Seokwoo, who we’re ready to give out orders. “Okay everyone, Inseong and Jaeyoon are on household and medical supplies. Zuho and Taeyang, you two will get the groceries with me. Seokwoo and Sanghyuk, you will take Chanhee and Hwiyoung to get the decorations and maybe some clothes while you’re at it.” Youngbin instructed the eight members and handed out shopping lists to each of their little groups. The boys made no complaints and immediately started to find their respective shopping buddy’s sides. Chanhee’s face warmed at the thought of being with Seokwoo alone, since he knew Hwiyoung would be too wrapped up in his crush on Sanghyuk to talk with him. 

“Okay, everyone make sure you get everything on the lists and then meet back here once we’ve gotten the tree. The snow is supposed to come in pretty bad and we may not be able to come back into town until after Christmas.” Youngbin reminded everyone who nodded complacently. “But Hyung, you said this was a pack outing! Can we at least get on a ride or two?” Sanghyuk whined petulantly and Seokwoo chuckled. “Only Jaeyoon, Inseong, and Youngbin are going to get the tree, so you guys can play for a bit then.” Seokwoo offered, much to Sanghyuk’s delight. “Yes, but only if you finish what’s on your lists! ..And you better come back when we call for you.” Youngbin agreed with Seokwoo albeit reluctantly. “Don’t worry Hyung, they will. Now go, everyone be safe.” The pack alpha dismissed the members who were excited to hit the shops. 

Despite their previous protests, they hadn’t all been out in town together in almost a month. Their secluded property hardly made driving an hour into town everyday practical. Still, Seokwoo was in the center often to run the café and Youngbin had to go down to meet with clients frequently. Their youngest, Taeyang, was still in school. Inseong homeschooled him in most subjects, but he took dance and art classes at the local highschool. So, he spent significant amounts of time with other kids, and thus met Chanhee and Hwiyoung. The others, despite Seokwoo’s worry of them being out on their own, always found some way to sneak off and convince a friend to pick them up. Most times they went to the bar or the movies, the football games, or just drove around until the wee hours because getting away felt nice.

“Okay, since we have most of the decorations at home. We are going to get those first then we can see if you two find some clothes you might like.” Seokwoo said to no one in particular, even though his eyes somehow found their way to Chanhee. “Yeah, we have to get more tinsel and stockings for Hwiyoung and Chanhee. They don’t have heir own yet!” Sanghyuk reminded Seokwoo who nodded with a warm smile. “Oh, n-no that’s okay. You all have done so much for us, we don’t really need anything. We are fine with the clothes and everything that you’ve given us.” Chanhee refused politely, a warm flush to his face as he spoke and Hwiyoung murmured words of agreement. “Nonsense, you two are apart of our pack now. That makes you family, and everyone in our family has their own stocking on Christmas.” Seokwoo assured the younger who obviously felt as if he was being burdensome. “Yeah, you guys are one of us now. Besides, you can’t keep wearing our old clothes forever. I’m sure you want to pick out something that’s more your style.” Sanghyuk added as the four of them entered a small shop that smelled of pine and cinnamon. 

“These are fine clothes though. Really, you all have been so kind to us.” Hwiyoung said shyly to a smiling Sanghyuk. Seokwoo held Chanhee’s gaze as he picked up two knitted stockings with a white trim large enough to write Chanhee and Hwiyoung’s names on them. The younger allowed a small smile to grace his lips at the excited alpha in front of him and nodded encouragingly. The alpha in question broke out into the biggest grin and quickly went up to the clerk to write their names down and have them customized. Sanghyuk had taken Hwiyoung with him to find tinsel, and Chanhee walked aimlessly around the store admiring the various glass ornaments. Seokwoo noticed the young omega’s gaze linger on a small snow globe, fingers tracing over the glass before walking away. The tiny figurine was smaller than a fist, but the two wolves nuzzled together underneath the snowy glass were detailed beautifully. The alpha looked back at Chanhee with fondness in his eyes, that he wish he didn’t recognize.

“Come on Seok, we still have to go to the fair!” Sanghyuk called out to him as he and the youngest two stood by the exit. “Coming Hyung, just let me buy this wrapping paper!” Seokwoo gathered up the wrapping paper that he had been eyeing and rushed over to the counter to pay for it and collect their freshly monogrammed stockings. When he emerged from the shop with bags in hand he noticed that The others had also finished. Youngbin helped Seokwoo load the bags into the car before going off with the others to get a decent sized tree. Seokwoo nodded at them, wordlessly asking them to stay safe before bounding over to check on the rest of the members. Taeyang was doing ageyo to convince Zuho that the Ferris wheel would be “romantic”. Sanghyuk was already tugging Hwiyoung off to get in line by the time the other two had agreed to to join them.

“I can’t believe they both left me for cute boys. Some friends they are.” Chanhee waved them off and Seokwoo spoke out of curiosity. “Do you not want to go on? I can g-go with you if being alone is what you’re worried about...” The dark haired alpha offered, and the youngest shook his head. “No that’s okay, Komawo.” Chanhee said and his stomach rumbled loudly, causing his cheeks to flush. He coughed to try and cover it up, but Seokwoo had obviously heard it. He didn’t comment on it, instead he took the younger gently by the wrist and led him over to a food stall. The omega followed and sheepishly accepted the odeng that the alpha passed to him. “Eat as much as you want Okay? Hyung can pay for it, don’t worry.” He assured the younger who had looked at him wearily when he told him to have his fill.

An easy silence passed between them and they waved at the others from where they sat. The faces of their friends not even recognizable from the top of the ride, but they shouted up to them anyway. “Thank you for staying with me. I was happy that they went together. I was too scared to ride.” The young omega confessed. “To be honest, So was I. I really hoped you didn’t take me up on my offer, I just wanted to be nice.” The alpha said with a chuckle that caused Chanhee to cackle with amusement and surprise. After their light laughter had died down, and the sound of Christmas music filtered back through their ears, Seokwoo spoke. “So, Chanhee. How have you and Hwiyoung been liking it so far?” The alpha tried to stir up conversation and a distracted Chanhee jumped in response. “Oh! It’s been great Hyung, thank you and Youngbin-Hyung for everything. We really didn’t have anywhere else to go.” He admitted in a quiet voice. “It took some convincing at first for Youngbin. He didn’t want to cause problems if you two had a pack but I assured him that you guys didn’t belong anywhere but with us.” The alpha explained with a smile that made Chanhee feel warm, despite the cold that had tried to freeze his hands.

“I hope us staying didn’t cause a fight. I know that having two more people to look after could put strain on your relationship.” The young omega said in a uncharacteristicly soft voice that the alpha realized as shyness. “Bwo? Relationship? Ani, Youngbin-Hyung isn’t my mate. He’s not even my boyfriend, we are just really close that’s all.” Seokwoo readily explained to a confused Chanhee. “But, you two are in charge of everything and he always smells like you so I thought...” The younger fumbled to verbalize his bewilderment, but Seokwoo understood perfectly. “I sleep in Hyung’s room often and we sometimes share clothes. I know it may seem a bit odd, but the kids call us Dad and Appa because we look after them. We really aren’t that much different in our age ranges, but it’s always been Youngbin and me. We grew up in the same pack, left when things got rough, and somehow we found the others along the way. We were already so much like a pack that we just made one of or own. We are like brothers.” The alpha replied and Chanhee nodded in silent understanding. 

Their quirky little family had two dads that weren’t even together, but they cared for each other. They were all brought together by seemingly unfortunate circumstances, the same way that Chanhee had found them. “We left, Hyung and I... things weren’t good. He promised to take me away from it all, to save me. When that alpha came, Hwiyoung tried his best but he’s not a fighter, so it was hard for him. I don’t even know what would’ve happened if not for Taeyang.” The young omega spoke so quietly that if Seokwoo hadn’t been near him he wouldn’t have heard him speak. “Take you away and save you from what Chanhee?” The alpha asked. Anger that Chanhee had been hurt and a protective desire surged through him once more at the thought of them still being in danger.

“I-I..” The younger started, but was interrupted by the sound of the others barreling toward them. “Come on you two, hyung said he’d make us hot cocoa when we get back!” Jaeyoon said excitedly. “Can we have marshmallows too Hyung?!” Sanghyuk exclaimed. “I said you guys can have some after dinner. And if we put marshmallows then you all need to brush your teeth afterward. The dentist is too far out for anybody to be getting cavities!” Youngbin replied and the others groaned, but mumbled agreements nonetheless. Chanhee scrambled over to Hwiyoung’s side, not missing the way the pack alpha’s eyes followed him and never left. Once they had all packed up to drive home, the youngest omega could feel himself growing tired. The days events suddenly barreling down on him as he drifted off, head lolling to brush against Seokwoo’s shoulder. The alpha adjusted him so that he could sleep comfortably, and reveled in the weight of the younger’s head on his chest. His hand lingered in the omegas hair a second too long after making sure he was situated, but he figured it couldn’t hurt since the young werewolf was asleep. He hadn’t spoken much since Chanhee’s earlier admission. Truthfully he was worried, because he didn’t know anything about why the two young omegas needed to get away. Though he know he would be willing to die to protect Chanhee, the thought of ever needing to made him uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, back again. I apologize for the slow updates, life is rough sometimes. I am trying my best to get back on track with frequent updates to my stories so bear with me! All of your kudos and nice comments have really motivated me. Even though I lost a bit of my drive for this story, I promise to finish it for you all so, please stick by this fic and comment on what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for this to be longer, but halfway through I semi-decided that I'll probably make this a chaptered fic. So this is probably the first chapter, let me know what you guys thought and if you'd like me to continue/what you think about his pairing in this verse etc.


End file.
